Grim Reminder
Grim Reminder is the eleventh episode of the first season of X-Men: Evolution and the eleventh of the overall series. It debuted on April 14, 2001. Overview Wolverine is having problems. He tries to get Charles to help him and after he does all that he can, Wolverine departs to the Mt. McKenna in Canada. However, Kitty and Kurt are in the Blackbird as he prepares to leave and against his hopes, the two come along with him. After Wolverine comes in contact with his old scientist, he attacks Shadowcat and Nightcrawler with Sabretooth. However, Shadowcat convinces him to come back to his senses and helps him destroy the machine controlling him, ending his suffering. Synopsis staggers after getting out of the tube.|thumb]] Wolverine can be seen in a tank. His claws start to emerge and he slashes his way out. As he begins to slowly walk away, he grabs a tube on him. The scene cuts to him in a forest, now with a straighter hair cut and fighting against Sabretooth after a bald man appears overhead. The sequence is revealed to be a dream as Wolverine falls to the ground and picks himself up, holding his head and trying to access what happened to him earlier that night. Kitty lays in bed as her alarm clock begins to go off. She phases her way through it and does the same to the women's bathroom of the Xavier Mansion. After reacting in shock, she comes out as Rogue asks her if she minds and points out that the door had a sign that said the room was occupied. She also points out that the door was locked, causing Kitty to ask her who could read at that hour and to apologize angrily after Rogue slams the door in her face. Writing to her parents, Kitty stresses that her day has started out like most of her others, being crowded and tells them that it is not easy nor healthy to get close to Rogue as the latter begins to look in a drawer. Walking outside and being pushed by both Jean and Rogue, Kitty gets irritated. Continuing her writing in the kitchen, she tells them that finding a room that is not crowded around the Xavier Mansion is irritating and praises that Logan seems to like peace and quiet. As Kitty stares at him while he is holding a newspaper, Logan asks her sarcastically and playfully if he is reading too loudly for her. After Kitty tells him that she is merely enjoying the peace and quiet of the room, the other five X-Men come and start to cause noise as they talk and begin to eat. Scott turns on the television, followed by Logan increasing the volume and hearing that Mt. McKenna is closed down. Logan begins to walk away, being asked by Scott if he is okay. Kitty soon writes more about Logan, telling them that the X-Men are supposed to be a family and that Logan ruins that by going solo often before concluding that his life is not that much harder than theirs. Logan begins to throw chairs around after having pains. Kitty overhears him and even sees his door as he slashes through the side of it and asks him worriedly if he is okay. He tells her that he is fine and is merely redecorating. Kitty soon goes over to Evan as he sits on the couch and complains of his choice to put his Festering Boils poster in the living room, questioning what if the others did not like the band. After Evan tells her to deal with it and walks away, Kitty writes to her parents about him, telling them that he is the youngest and the most immature as one of his spikes comes down on her. While outside on her laptop, she postively tells her parents about Scott and views Logan as he talks to Charles about his headaches. Charles looks in his mind and tells him that he is having memories of when he came to be. Logan allows him to continue and they see more of his memories, Logan firmly expressing his belief that the person who was in those memories gave him his claws before telling Charles that he has to go. Kitty is inside the Blackbird and tells her parents that she has to go, telling them that she is going to be late for school and expressing her distaste in Kurt teleporting around to find her. Kurt does just that, telling Kitty that they are getting a ride from Scott to school and expects that she has a test today after Kitty tells him that all she wanted was some time to herself and slams her computer down. However, the two fall after the Blackbird begins to move while Wolverine is piloting the jet. The two notice Wolverine in the front and Kurt opts to talk to him, despite Kitty telling him that he had been acting strange all morning. After Kurt tries to talk to Wolverine, the latter throws his claw at him and grabs hold of him by the shoulder after coming to his senses. Teleporting near Kitty, he now believes her and the two are asked by Wolverine why they are following him. Kitty tries to explain that they are not following him and only wound up on the Blackbird because she was there to begin with, but Wolverine begins to scream and locks himself on the other side of the jet. Kitty explains to Kurt that he did this to keep the two safe, however Kurt tells her that there is a crazy person piloting the jet and asks her how that is safe. After landing, Wolverine begins walking. Shadowcat asks Nightcrawler if he was able to get into the cockpit. Nightcrawler confirms that he was able to, but tells her that it would not work. After Shadowcat tells him that it looks like the two are on their own, Nightcrawler smiles and shrugs his shoulders. As Wolverine continues walking, the scientist tells Sabretooth that he was surprised that the chip in him still worked after all those years and compliments himself before deploying Sabretooth to duel against him. When Sabretooth attacks Wolverine, the latter is able to defeat him before the scientist himself arrives. He shuts Wolverine down with the chip and allows Sabretooth to slam him in the back, knock him out as Sabretooth welcomes him home. The scientist deployes Wolverine and Sabretooth to attack Shadowcat and Nightcrawler. The two avoid them at first before seperating, Sabretooth going after Nightcrawler while Wolverine goes after Shadowcat. Shadowcat tries convincing him to come to his senses, telling him that the two have always been friends and that she and him had eaten breakfast together. Though Wolverine seems to begin to realize his care for her, the scientist merely cracks up the percentage of control on Wolverine through the chip and causes him to forget his feelings. Shadowcat continues running from him, dodging sliced-up trees and pieces of wood laying around as Wolverine pursues her. She eventually phases through a large moutain piece and finds herself on the other side, having nearly fell into the river. Nightcrawler is trying to find Shadowcat himself, calling her by her real name before Sabretooth mocks him and throws himself at the mutant. Nightcrawler teleports and soon finds himself on top of a tree. However, Sabretooth begins to climb to the top, causing Nightcrawler to state that he forgot that cats could climb. After jumping off, Sabretooth pursues him and he tells him by before teleporting. Wolverine looks fruitlessly for Shadowcat on the other side of the mountain while standing on the ledge. Believing he had killed her, he utters her name and screams. However, Shadowcat phases from the ground behind him and tries to reach him before he stops himself from fully attacking her with his claws. Nightcrawler teleports over as well and tells her that she is coming with him. However, Shadowcat refuses and tells him that she is reaching Wolverine. She tells her mentor that she is proud that he is fighting the chip and that he can win before asking her if she really wants to hurt him. Wolverine soon puts his claws back in, signifying what he chose and earning him a hug from Shadowcat while he smiles. Sabretooth soon charges at them, telling Wolverine that he made the wrong move and pushes the two over the ledge, before Wolverine hits him with a tree and begins to make his way towards the scientist's lab. Though Shadowcat is happy that he has gained control and has won against it, Nightcrawler tells her that Sabretooth seems to have that planned. Shadowcat assures him that will not happen if the two stop him as she places her hands on his shoulders, teleporting with him. The scientist asks Sabretooth where Wolverine is, before he tells him that the latter has entered the lab. The scientist tells him to get down there and protect him as Wolverine claws his way inside the room. The scientist tells Wolverine not to make him kill him, stating that he is too valuable. While Sabretooth is trying to get inside and aid the scientist, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat teleport in front of him. Shadowcat departs while Nightcrawler warns Sabretooth that if he touches him, he will find himself transported two miles into the woods. Sabretooth tells him that is where he will drop before beginning to fight him. Wolverine attacks the scientist, only for the man to use his machine to hurt him while he deploys his robots to attack him. While the scientist is satisfied with his near-victory, Shadowcat arrives and sees Wolverine being restrained by the robots before saying that she sees the problem and disables his device by phasing through it. The device begins to erupt of electricity, prompting Shadowcat to state that the place is going to explode. After getting away from the destroyed robots, Wolverine tells the scientist angrily and as he reveals his claws that he picked the wrong enemy. The scientist urges him to stop, telling him that the place is going to blow. However, Wolverine is not so easily intimidated, telling him to let it and ordering Shadowcat to leave. She tells him that she will not go without him before Nightcrawler arrives and tells her no arguments this time as he teleports the two away. With only Sabretooth and the scientist now, Wolverine tells them that Weapon X has been terminated. From a distance, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler view the exploding base and wait for Wolverine, who returns in tattered clothes and worn out. After he goes unconscious, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler come to his aid. The scene shifts to the Xavier Mansion at night, where Wolverine wakes up. Charles tells him to relax and that he is back at the institute and safe. After Logan asks about the kids, Charles tells him that they were both fine, even stating that Kitty had been checking on him every hour and asks him if he has any pain from the removal of the chip inside him. Logan tells him that he does have one, though not from the wound and promises that he will find out what happened to him. Elsewhere, the X-Men are complaining to Kurt. He tells them to calm down and that Kitty will be out in a minute, uttering that it is not like anyone will starve to death. Kitty tells her parents that while she complained about not having any room to herself, she has began to miss bumping into everyone and tells them that it comes with being part of a family. Credits Written by: *Greg Johnson Directed by: *Frank Paur Starring: *David Kaye - Charles Xavier *Kirby Morrow - Cyclops *Scott McNeil - Wolverine *Brad Swaile - Nightcrawler *Maggie Blue O'Hara - Shadowcat *Meghan Black - Rogue *Neil Denis - Spyke Also starring: *Michael Donovan - Sabretooth Production notes Continuity notes *This is one of the few episodes to touch on Wolverine's backstory. Another prominent case of his past being spotlighted would be in Operation Rebirth. *Evan is revealed to be the youngest member of the X-Men by Shadowcat. This would change with the second season, when the New Mutants were introduced. Goofs *Logan turns up the television when the other X-Men come into the kitchen. However, he was previously established to have great hearing. *Scott is seen driving away from the Xavier Mansion earlier that day. However, Kurt tells Kitty that he is offering them a ride to school. That would mean that he would have had to have left the mansion and returned shortly afterwards, as Kitty states numerous times that it is morning. *Couldn't Kitty phase herself and Nightcrawler through the Blackbird and land them in the water? Her powers have no rule against how high in the air one must be to use them. *When Kitty is running away from Wolverine, her boots briefly turn yellow right before she phases and stops the pursuit. Trivia *This is the first episode of the season since her introduction to focus on Shadowcat. However, one could count Rogue Recruit as it developed her relationship with Nightcrawler into what would become a longlasting friendship. *It is without a doubt the first and only episode of the season to focus on Wolverine, who would go on to get a single episode about him every single season. This would leave Storm and Charles Xavier as the only members of the group at the time to not have their own spotlight episode, though "African Storm" and "Sins of the Son" would explore their pasts. *This is the only episode of the series to have a unnamed character take a leading antagonistic role. *This is also the only episode where Sabretooth interacts directly with Nightcrawler. *Third episode to have a fight between Wolverine and Sabretooth. Category:Season one episodes